The home cinema devices allow viewing a movie, a television program, Internet contents, a photo album, etc., using a video projector, on a more or less large screen, depending on the space available. This projection screen is generally mounted on a wall and occupies a large space that prohibits installing any other setting in the place of this screen. When it is not used as a projection screen, it shows a white surface, surrounded or not by a black frame, which is neither aesthetic nor pleasant to the eye in a living room. This is why some users install a cinema room in their house, intended exclusively for movie projection. However, these constraints limit the development possibilities of home cinema and hold back in particular potential users who have no specific room to dedicate to cinema.
Roll-down screens as described in publication WO 2004/027515 are known, housed or not in a casing mounted on a wall, and which are unwound on request to make a projection. This solution is not satisfactory, both in terms of picture quality, since the screen is not stretched laterally and distorts the picture, and in terms of practicality and aesthetics in a living room.
Other solutions exist to hide a projection screen on the rear side of a piece of art, a picture or any other wall setting, in order to have a discrete projection screen in a living room and to be able to convert this living room at will in a cinema room. An example is described in publication FR 2 879 766. It discloses a picture having on its back a casing containing a device with articulated arms that opens in three parts as a triptych to unfold and stretch a projection screen carried by said device, the picture being one of the sections of the triptych. This solution is not satisfactory as the fabric is folded in its retracted position, the mechanism is complex and cumbersome on the back of the picture, which in most cases imposes letting said casing into the wall, entailing additional work and expenses. Moreover, this solution is restricted to one screen size and one screen type, and does not allow considering different screen sizes according to the format of the projection, neither different reflective qualities for the screen.
Publication CN 2 837 102 Y discloses a more user-friendly solution wherein a picture includes at least one fabric wound between two parallel rollers and showing, according to its position, a decorative picture, a projection screen, or a writing board. However, this fabric cannot provide a projected image of high quality as its free ends are floating, not held and can generate distortions of the projected image.
Publication US 2007/0285337 A1 discloses a foldable or windable screen whose free edges are stiffened by means of self-supporting strips that are obligatorily curved and housed in slides added along said free screen edges, allowing the self-support of the screen in normal position of use and maintaining its flatness. However, the implementation of this solution is complex, costly and not reliable. The addition of the slides leads to extra manufacturing costs and to excess thicknesses in the free edges of the screen that can be prejudicial both to the size and to the integrity of the screen when it is wound on itself. Moreover, this solution cannot be transposed to a support sheet that circulates between two rollers as nothing is provided to prevent the fabric from shifting transversally with respect to the rollers.